Tides that bond
by SelenaMamma
Summary: Bruce Wayne decides to take Dick Grayson in, based on the facts that he thinks it would do the two a good being able to learn to heal from each other as time goes.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. There for I do not make any money.

Tides that Bond

Chapter 1

The sun rose as it had every morning but this one was different. He was not in the where he should be. That is at least what he thought. He belonged sleeping in his bed, there were he could smell the fresh popcorn, cotton candy. He could hear the animals through out the night; the lion's singing a tune normally lulled him. Causing boy to have problems sleeping at night. It had been two weeks already but still the nightmare of that night had haunted him. Repeatedly Dick played that night in his head. He played that day out altogether! He decided that it would be best to just get up. Not bothering to dress he opened the door that lead into the hall. He poked his head out and headed down to the stairs.

"Morning Master Dick I hope you've slept well?" The Butler stated trying to get a good look at the child's face.

"Slept fine." Came the reply.

"Come then I shall fetch your breakfast." The child nodded though he had not had any appetite in weeks.

"I will fix it and it will be up to you to eat it."

"No he WILL eat Alfred it's been two weeks since I know he's had anything in him and I refuse to allow him to starve himself or to waste food any longer." Both the boy and the older man stared.

"I'm not really hungry Mister Wayne." The child told him softly.

"I know it may seem that way but you need to eat something now get to the table, Alfred at least give him something small, and Dick I want you to eat the whole thing."

"But,"

"But nothing if you don't you will spend eight minutes in the corner."

"A time out, that's for little kids!" Dick spoke back.

"Then I guess you should eat." Bruce warned, "I want to see you head to that table." The boy sighed and walked into the dining room before sitting at the table.

"Now that's better." The man stated. The boy eyed him but did not move. "Richard you need to eat and right now it's the last time I'm going to tell you if I have to say anything again you will be picked up set in a corner." Unsure if the man was serious or not the boy picked up the spoon and started eating the little bit of oatmeal.

"That's a lot better thank you Dick, listen we need to talk." The boy looked up at his guardian. "Please sit by me. The child did as asked and walked over to the man sitting the chair beside him.

"Listen, I understand that you're hurting, and missing your parents and that's okay but what is not okay is letting yourself shut down like that. It is not what they would want from you. They want you to keep moving on. I made the same mistake when I lost my parents. Dick and its not healthy. You'd end up dead yourself and I know they wouldn't want that and neither do I."

"But."

"I know you're hurting enough that you don't have the energy or the desire to eat, but you need to make yourself show them you're not going to let the ones that killed win this by destroying you as well." The child nodded. "Do me this favor don't ever give up and I want to see you start doing something's around here, I want you playing bit, you can even run around the house I don't care just something. In fact, I think I am going to take you out to do extra special things for the day if that is all right with you."

"What is it you wanted to do?"

"We need to go and pick up a few suits that I've had made for you, and I wanted to just spend the day with you."

"Sir about that meeting you were suppose to be at today,"

"Some one can take notes for my today its my boy's day, We're going to spend sometime getting to know each other better."

"Meaning your going to spoil him"

"Of course Alfred, why wouldn't I? Today I think he can handle it for one day."

"As you wish Sir." The man stated walking out.

"Dick, before we go I do need to explain what I'm expecting from you. I didn't lay any rules on you yet just because I wanted to let you get into the swing of being here and permitting you to morn your loss." The boy nodded.

"First I want you do have a bed time on school nights you need to be in bed by 9:30 and on weekends you need to be in bed by 12:00 if were not at or having a dinner party of some sort. In addition, you need to be up by 6:30 for breakfast on the weekdays, and weekends I do not care how long you sleep. " The man explained. "Now there will be times that if you really think you need to you can ask and perhaps I will give you that permission."

"Fair enough" The boy responded.

"Also there is no TV, or games before your homework is done, you come in and you sit down at your desk and get it completed. If your grades suffer, there will be punishments. In addition, you need to be to dinner on time. If you are not you will not have a meal at that time unless I have told Alfred myself to save it for you."

"I hear you loud and clear sir,"

"Good boy now let's go get ourselves cleaned up and ready to go."

Dick stood and walked off to do as the man asked. Bruce smiled a bit happy to see the child willing t at least try and move on.

"He'll be alright now Alfred." He stated before turning. "And you can have the rest of the day off I'll be taking him to dinner this evening as well as getting him something to eat for lunch out. I'm going to need to see where his habits are when in the presences of others then us."

"Understanding Master Wayne."


End file.
